La cita de Dana
by Enzi
Summary: Dana le presenta a las chicas un problema, tiene una cita con una chica que recien conoce y necesita ayuda para proceder. A Alice se le ocurre un plan, para que todas estén allí para ayudarla, ¿pero será esto lo correcto? Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió


RATING: TVMA - SLD  
SHOWTIME ADVISORIES: Adult Language, Adult Content  
Stereo / CCAP  
28 m

Credits:

Jennifer Beals (Bette)  
Erin Daniels (Dana)  
Leisha Hailey (Alice)   
Laurel Holloman (Tina)  
Mia Kirschner (Jenny)  
Karina Lombard (Marina)  
Katherine Moennig (Shane)

Written by  
Enzi

ESCENA 1

INT. – "THE PLANET" - DAY

_Dana entra en "The Planet" y se dirige a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas._

**Alice:** (haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos y con la silla inclinada hacia Shane) Mira, no es tan difícil de entender…

**Shane:** (negando con la cabeza y con la silla inclinada hacia Alice) No creo que lo estés explicando bien…

**Marina:** (inclinada sobre Bette mientras le sirve café) Tal vez debas innovar con los artistas…

**Bette:** Tal vez… (Hace una seña a Marina para que pare de servirle café) Pero es algo muy arriesgado para un momento como éste…

_Jenny observa a todas medio maravillada medio en otro mundo._

_Dana se deja caer sobre una silla, soltando un resoplido, interrumpiendo así las acciones de todas. La miran extrañadas hasta que una, por fin, se atreve a hablar._

**Shane:** (girando hacia Dana) Dana, ¿estás bien?

**Alice:** (girando hacia Dana) Eso, ¿qué pasó?

**Dana:** (con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para no tener que ver a nadie) Es una chica… en el club…

**Marina:** (mirando a Jenny) Traeré algo más de café…

**Jenny:** (mirando a Marina) Te acompaño…

_Marina y Jenny se van hacia otra parte._

**Dana:** (levanta la vista hacia Alice) Esta chica… reuní fuerzas y la invité a salir.

**Alice:** Y te rebotó.

**Dana:** Al contrario… aceptó…

**Shane:** ¿Tenés miedo de que algo salga mal?

**Dana:** (vuelve a bajar la cabeza) Sí…

**Alice:** (como si estuviera en una entrevista) Pero, ¿cómo se lo pediste? ¿Cómo respondió?

**Dana:** No sé… fue como sí… no sé… algo me impulsara… me acerqué… me dio un panfleto… y de pronto yo le estaba preguntando sí quería almorzar conmigo o algo así…

**Alice:** ¿Pero sonaste muy necesitada?

**Shane:** Tal vez fuiste muy directa…

**Bette:** Depende del contexto, ¿no recuerdas bien de qué estaban hablando cuando la invitaste a salir?

_En ese momento Marina y Jenny regresaban, por cierto que Marina no traía nada de café y se habían tomado su tiempo. Jenny se arregla un poco la camisa y Marina el cabello._

**Marina:** Lo siento, ¿qué pasó con la chica del club?

**Alice:** (levanta la vista a Marina) Dana la invitó a salir.

**Shane:** (bebiendo café, con la mirada puesta en Jenny y una leve sonrisa – como siempre, Shane es la única que se da cuenta de estas cosas– que borra al instante cuando vuelve a observar a Marina para continuar la explicación) Y ahora tiene miedo de que las cosas le salgan mal.

**Alice:** Bueno, la solución es fácil…

**Shane:** (Mira extrañada a Alice y aleja la taza de sus labios) ¿Lo es?

**Bette:** (dejando su taza sobre la mesa) La asesoraremos en cómo desenvolverse.

**Alice:** Aún mejor…

_Todas se dan vuelta para observar a Alice, quien tiene una expresión extraña, la que hace usualmente cuando un plan alocado cruza su mente._

**Alice:** Le pondremos un micrófono, y le iremos diciendo durante la cita lo que debe hacer o decir…

**Shane:** (haciendo una pausa y dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa, como nadie dice nada observa a Alice con expresión escéptica) Estás bromeando.

**Bette:** Por más extraño que suene, a mí me parece una buena idea…

**Shane:** (pasando su vista de Bette a Alice) Están locas…

**Marina: **(sentándose junto a Jenny) Además de que así todas podremos ayudarla en el momento…

_Shane vuelve a beber café, ya rendida ahora que todas se están sumando al –alocado– plan. Alice tiene una expresión pensativa, como si no estuviera escuchando al resto desde que propuso el plan_

**Alice: **(levantándose) Voy a buscar el equipo en casa y a preparar todo, nos vemos en la casa de Bette.

_Alice se va y Dana se queda observando a las demás como preguntándose qué hacer._

**Bette:** (se levanta y agarra el saco que tenía colgado en el respaldo de la silla) Bueno, voy a casa a avisarle de esto a Tina.

**Marina:** (parándose) Todavía tengo un par de clientes que atender, cuando termine mi turno las veré allá.

**Shane:** (bebe un sorbo más de café mientras se para y agarra su abrigo) Tengo que ir a trabajar, las veré luego chicas.

_Todas se van alejando, dejando a Dana y Jenny solas._

**Dana:** (mirando hacia abajo) Bueno…

**Jenny:** (mirando hacia Marina) Sí…

_Ambas se paran y se van en distintas direcciones._

ESCENA 2

INT. - BETTE & TINA'S HOUSE - DAY

_En casa de Bette ya han llegado todas menos Dana._

INT. - BETTE & TINA'S HOUSE - LIVING - DAY

_Shane observa (con una expresión escéptica), los equipos de Alice._

INT. - BETTE & TINA'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY

_Tina prepara algunos aperitivos para las chicas con ayuda de Marina, quien es constantemente observada por Jenny._

INT. - BETTE & TINA'S HOUSE - LIVING - DAY

_Suena el timbre y Bette va a atender a la única que falta._

**Bette:** (abriendo la puerta) Pasá.

_Se acercan a Alice y Shane. Dana se sienta al lado de Jenny. Marina se sienta en el apoyabrazos junto a Jenny. Bette y Tina se acurrucan en otro sillón doble. Alice está sentada en un sillón individual dándole los últimos retoques a su equipo y Shane está sentada en el apoyabrazos sin cambiar su expresión._

**Alice:** Bueno. Este (señala un ridículo broche sobre la mesita delante de ella) es el micrófono por el que podremos escucharte. Esto (señala un audífono bastante pequeño que se encontraba junto al broche) es lo que usarás en tu oído para oírme…

**Bette:** Espera un momento, ¿no pensarás que vas a ser la única que va a hablarle durante la cita?

**Alice:** Bueno, es mí equipo, y evitará confusiones para Dana.

**Bette:** No, todas participaremos en esto, será mucho mejor. Tendrá la experiencia de todas a su favor.

**Alice:** Pero…

**Bette:** Creo que es lo más justo…

**Alice:** Mira…

**Bette:** No, vos escucha… (Remarcando el 'Vos')

**Shane:** (gritando) ¡Chicas! (Con tono normal) Todas vamos a participar, ese era el arreglo, no se hable más del asunto…

_Bette y Alice se observan con expresiones algo hostiles._

**Alice:** De todas maneras… como decía… Te escucharemos (remarca el 'mos')… a través de mi computadora y te hablaremos (remarca el 'mos') a través de esto (señala un micrófono conectado a su computadora).

_Dana asiente, aunque en realidad se nota en su expresión que se había perdido desde que Alice le señaló el ridículo broche._

**Dana:** ¿Y tendré que llevar…? ¿ESO? (señalando el broche)

**Alice:** ¿Qué? (pone cara de emoción) ¿No te parece lindo?

**Marina:** (hablándole a Alice) Creo que es muy bello, y en todo caso, (hablándole a Dana) podrás llevarlo debajo del saco…

**Tina:** (mirando a Bette) Muy bien, si eso es todo, creo que todas deberíamos ir a prepararnos para la cita de Dana.

_Todas comienzan a pararse y a tomar sus abrigos mientras Alice termina de juntar su equipo y darle el equipo correspondiente a Dana (que no saca su expresión de "no entiendo nada" de su rostro)._

**Alice:** (Dándole el broche) Y no te olvides que esto debe estar en un lugar en el que podamos escuchar todo, no debe haber mucha interferencia. (Dándole el audífono) Y esto ponételo de manera que lo tape tu pelo o algo…  
**Bette:** (parada junto a la puerta con Tina) Alice, Dana…

_Dana asiente y sigue a Alice hacia la puerta donde se despiden de Bette y Tina_

ESCENA 3

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Alice, Shane, Marina, Jenny, Tina y Bette están sentadas alrededor de una computadora portátil._

ESCENA 4

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

_Dana está sentada en una de las mesas esperando a la chica._

**Alice:** (a través del audífono de Dana) ¿Me escuchás?

**Dana:** (mirando paranoica a su alrededor) Sí…

ESCENA 5

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Alice: **(hablando por el micrófono) No nos dijiste el nombre de la chica, para que la busque en mi gráfico…

**Dana:** (a través de los estéreos de la computadora) ¿Es realmente necesario?

**Alice:** (al micrófono) ¡Sí!

**Dana:** (a través de la computadora) Anya…

**Alice:** (sorprendida) ¿La que estuvo con Doris?

ESCENA 6

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Dana:** (sin darle demasiada importancia y mirando a su alrededor como con miedo de que piensen que está loca al hablar sola) Supongo…

**Alice:** (a través del audífono de Dana) Vaya, es que también estuvo con Dense, que realmente no es ninguna santa por lo que escuché de Katherine y Nazila… Vos estuviste con Nazila, Shane.

_Dana se queda observando a una chica que acaba de entrar._

**Dana:** (En voz baja) Chicas…

**Shane:** (a través del audífono) ¿En serio?

**Dana:** (En voz un poco más alta) Chicas.

**Alice:** (por el audífono) Sí, no estoy segura cuando, pero bueno, todas se conectan con vos en algún punto…

**Dana:** (acercando el broche -que está en la solapa de su saco- a su boca de manera algo ridícula) ¡Chicas!

ESCENA 7

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Todas dan un sobresalto._

ESCENA 8

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Dana:** (dejando la solapa en su lugar y hablando entre dientes) Está aquí…

ESCENA 9

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Todas se acercan a la computadora para escuchar_

**Dana:** (a través de la computadora, con tono de nervios) ¡Hola!

**Bette:** (al micrófono) Relajate…

**Anya:** (a través de la computadora) Hola, ¿cómo estás?

ESCENA 10

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Dana: **(dándole un beso en la mejilla a Anya en forma de bienvenida) Bien… ¿vos?

**Anya:** (sentándose) Bien, lamento llegar tarde…

**Alice:** (a través del audífono) Preguntale por qué llegó tarde.

**Jenny:** (a través del audífono) ¿Eso no sonaría como interrogatorio?

**Bette: **(a través de audífono) Al contrario, demostraría interés y daría un tema de conversación.

**Dana:** (con un leve, pero no muy notorio, sobresalto al notar que había estado demasiado callada por escuchar los consejos de las chicas) ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

**Anya:** (sonriendo y dejando su saco en el respaldo) Nada muy importante, no te preocupes. (Mirando el broche de Dana) Interesante broche.

**Marina: **(a través de audífono) Decile que es una antigüedad…

**Bette:** (a través del audífono) Decile que es de un artista famoso… tal vez…

**Dana:** (con tono apresurado) Fue un regalo de mi madre.

**Anya:** (acercando su silla) ¿Y cómo te llevas con ella?

ESCENA 11

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Se ve a las chicas observándose_

**Alice:** (acercándose al micrófono) Decile que mal, eso dará tema de conversación…

**Bette:** (sacándole el micrófono) No, decile que ni mal ni bien, tampoco querés que te vea como una víctima…

**Shane:** (negando con la cabeza) Es mejor que le diga que bien y le pregunte sobre la madre de ella.

**Tina:** (observando a Shane) No me parece una mala idea.

ESCENA 12

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Dana:** (nerviosa) Bien, ¿y vos?

**Anya:** (sonríe) Bueno, tenemos nuestros momentos, la verdad que no la veo mucho desde que… bueno… "Salí del closet"… (Se ríe)

**Alice:** (a través del audífono) Trató de hacer un chiste, ¡reíte!

_Dana se ríe nerviosamente._

**Bette:** (a través del audífono) Aunque la verdad que no fue uno muy bueno…

**Marina:** (a través del audífono) No parece una chica muy elocuente…

**Shane:** (a través del audífono) Yo la tendría una sola noche y ya…

ESCENA 13

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Alice:** (mirando a Shane) Shane… Vos tenés a todas las chicas una noche y ya…

**Shane:** (riéndose) Cierto…

ESCENA 14

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

_Dana observa a Anya nerviosa y se ríe un poco._

ESCENA 15

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Bette:** (agarrando el micrófono) Preguntale a qué se dedica…

ESCENA 16

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Dana:** (con cara de nervios) ¿A qué te dedicas?

ESCENA 17

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Anya:** (a través de la computadora) Durante el día reparto panfletos y durante la noche estoy de camarera en un bar de streepers.

**Alice:** (levantando las cejas) ¿Cómo conoció Dana a esta chica?

**Shane:** (pensativa) Extraño…

**Anya:** (a través de la computadora) Justamente el día que me invitaste estaba dejando unos panfletos por aquí…

**Bette:** (mirando a la computadora asombrada) Y Dana evidentemente ni los miró…

ESCENA 18

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Shane:** (a través del audífono) Ok, creo que ya es tiempo de que la bese…

**Bette:** (a través del audífono) No, Dana no puede hacer eso…

ESCENA 19

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Shane:** Es lo que ambas quieren…

**Alice:** (negando con la cabeza) No…

**Bette:** Definitivamente no es el momento.

ESCENA 20

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Jenny:** (a través del audífono) Debería preguntarle si es de leer.

**Marina:** (a través del audífono) Lo dudo, no parece ser una persona que lea cosas que valgan la pena…

**Tina:** (a través del audífono) Bueno, no hay que subestimarla, ¿por qué no le preguntas qué opina de la lucha por los derechos gay?

**Bette:** (a través del audífono) Creo que mejor sería preguntarle qué opinión tiene sobre las cosas artísticas de…

ESCENA 21

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Shane:** (sentándose en una de las bancas del vestidor y negando con la cabeza) Yo creo que eso ya sería hablar demasiado, ya debería estar besándola a esta altura…

ESCENA 22

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Alice:** (gritando por el audífono) ¡Preguntale algo! ¡No te quedes callada! ¿Va comer algo? ¿Deberías ir llamando al mozo? ¡Algo!

_Dana observa a Anya muy nerviosa y con una risita._

**Dana:** Eh… ¿comés algo?

**Anya:** Bueno, ¿qué te parece si llamas al mozo mientras voy un segundo al baño?

_Dana asiente._

ESCENA 23

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

**Mozo:** (a través de la computadora) En seguida le traigo el menú.

**Dana:** (a través de la computadora) Sí, gracias.

**Dana:** (a través de la computadora, con tono molesto) ¿Podrían tratar de ponerse de acuerdo cuando me hablan?

**Bette:** (parada y de brazos cruzados) Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que organizarnos un poco.

**Alice:** (en la misma posición que Bette y con el entrecejo fruncido) No es fácil si me sacas el micrófono todo el tiempo.

**Bette:** (señalando a Alice y levantando el tono) Vos hacés lo mismo.

**Alice:** (poniendo los brazos a los costados con los puños cerrados e inclinándose hacia Bette para gritarle) ¡Dejá de ser tan controladora!

**Bette:** (acercándose a Alice y gritando) ¡Dejá de ser tan egoísta!

**Alice:** (gritando más fuerte) ¡No es egoísmo! ¡El equipo es mío!

_Bette abre la boca para seguir gritando pero se da vuelta repentinamente hacia Shane que está hablando por el micrófono._

**Shane:** Bueno, ahora agarrale la mano y decile que la entendés…

ESCENA 24

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

_Dana le agarra la mano a Anya mientras se escuchan gritos y peleas del otro lado del audífono._

**Dana:** (con tono tranquilo) Te entiendo…

ESCENA 25

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Shane está tirada en el piso, con expresión de sorpresa, mientras Bette y Alice tironean del micrófono._

_Tina agarra a Bette y Marina a Alice._

**Tina:** (luchando por sostener a Bette y gritando) ¿Podrían calmarse?

**Marina: **(luchando por sostener a Alice y con voz calmada) Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…

_Siguen tironeando entre todas. De pronto todas se detienen para darse cuenta que ahora Jenny habla por el micrófono._

ESCENA 26

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

**Jenny: **(por el audífono) Es como un asesino que despedaza a su víctima, saboreando la sangre y el sufrimiento…

Se escuchan más peleas por el audífono.

**Dana:** (algo nerviosa tratando de recordar lo dicho por Jenny) Es como un campesino… no… asesino… que remplaza… digo… despedaza a su víctima, condimentando… ¿o era…? No, saboreando, sangre y… eh… sufrimiento... y dolor… y esas cosas…

ESCENA 27

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Marina esta en forma de escudo entre Jenny y Alice con "cara de pocos amigos"._

**Alice:** (gritando y señalando a Jenny a través del brazo de Marina) ¡Todavía no habíamos terminado de arreglar todo!

**Marina:** (enojada y subiendo un poco el tono) Ni pensaban hacerlo realmente, Jenny por lo menos estaba haciendo lo que vinimos a hacer…

**Alice:** (gritando y mirando a Marina de forma hostil) ¿Abusar de mis equipos?

**Shane:** (se acerca y le grita a Alice) ¡Ayudar a Dana!

_Todas se quedan en silencio._

**Tina:** Tal vez tendríamos que pensar qué es lo que quiere Dana…

**Bette:** Y armar una estrategia para conquistar a esta Anya…

**Alice:** (pensativa y susurrando más para ella misma que para el resto) ¿Qué es lo que Dana quiere…?

_Todas se dan vuelta preguntándose en qué piensa Alice._

**Alice:** (como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea repentina) ¡Díganle a Dana que me encuentre en cinco minutos en el baño!

_Todas se quedan observando como Alice sale corriendo del vestidor._

ESCENA 28

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT - DAY

_Dana está riéndose de algo que, aparentemente, Anya dijo._

**Jenny:** (por el audífono) Dana, ¿podrías ir al baño? Alice necesita verte.

_Dana se ríe nerviosa y se para._

**Dana:** Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo.

ESCENA 29

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Shane está acostada en una banca. Marina está apoyada contra un locker observando a Jenny. Jenny está sentada a los pies de Shane mirando a Marina. Bette está caminando de un lado a otro. Tina la observa parada junto a uno de los lockers._

**Bette:** ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Alice?

**Tina:** No se escucha nada del micrófono de Dana.

**Marina:** Por lo que podemos deducir que no quiere que nos enteremos.

**Bette:** (detiene su ir y venir) ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Quién se cree para hacer las cosas sola?

**Jenny:** (hablándole más a Marina que al resto) Tengo sed…

**Shane:** (parándose) Voy a buscar algo al restauran entonces.

**Tina:** ¿Y si la chica te ve?

**Bette:** (gritando) ¡Vas a arruinar todo!

**Shane:** Ella no nos conoce, ni voy a ir corriendo a contarle lo que estamos haciendo, solo voy a buscar algo de tomar.

**Bette:** Bien, ¡bien!

ESCENA 30

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB – BATHROOM

_Alice está caminando de un lado a otro. La puerta se abre y entra Dana._

**Alice:** (deteniéndose y casi gritando) ¡Por fin!

**Dana:** (confundida) ¿Qué pasa?

**Alice: **(mordiéndose el labio) Bueno… me estaba preguntando…

**Dana:** (se acerca a Alice) ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?

**Alice:** (hablando apresuradamente) ¿Realmente te interesa esta chica?

**Dana:** (confundida) ¿Anya?

**Alice:** (acercándose más) Sí, ¿te interesa realmente?

**Dana:** Bueno, se podría decir…

**Alice:** (nerviosa) ¿Te ves con ella en una relación futura?

**Dana:** (confundida) Bueno… es la primera cita…

**Alice:** ¿No crees que, tal vez, estés cometiendo un error?

**Dana:** (más confundida) ¿Por qué decís eso?

_Alice se acerca más a Dana y le da un beso._

ESCENA 31

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

_Shane está inclinada hacia el mostrador hablando con una cocinera._

**Shane:** Um… algo para tomar… ¿Tienes cerveza?

**Cocinera:** (sonriendo) No, pero puedo darte una gaseosa si tienes sed…

**Shane:** Bueno… dame…

**Voz:** (gritando) ¿Shane?

_Shane se da vuelta y ve a Anya con cara de sorprendida._

ESCENA 32

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Tina está sentada al lado de Jenny. Bette está parada junto a la computadora de brazos cruzados. Marina sigue apoyada contra el locker sin sacarle la vista de encima a Jenny, que mira a su alrededor en su propio mundo._

**Bette:** (enojada) ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomar hablar con alguien en un baño o comprar unas malditas bebidas?

**Tina:** (suspirando) Bette, relajate…

**Marina:** (cansada) Creo que me cansé de estar aquí…

**Jenny:** (parándose) Es tarde, tendría que ir yéndome…

**Bette:** (irritada) ¿Ahora?

**Marina:** Ya no creo que Dana vaya a necesitar mucha más ayuda, y menos si lo único que hacemos aquí es pelear.

**Jenny:** Y yo de verdad tengo que irme…

**Bette:** Bueno, ¡bueno! ¡Váyanse!

_Marina pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a caminar a la salida._

**Jenny:** (tímidamente) Chau…

_Jenny sigue a Marina._

ESCENA 33

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB – BATHROOM

_Alice y Dana siguen besándose, pero más apasionadamente._

**Alice: **(entre gemidos) Te deseo Dana…

**Dana: **(entre gemidos) Yo también…

_Se meten en un cubículo y cierran la puerta con dificultad. Se escuchan más gemidos y un cierre de pantalón bajándose._

_Se ve el broche con el micrófono en el tacho de basura junto al lavamanos con más gemidos de fondo._

ESCENA 34

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

_Shane está sentada donde antes se sentaba Dana._

**Anya: **¿Qué hacés por acá?

**Shane:** Nada, no sé… paseaba…

**Anya: **(riéndose) ¿Acá?

**Shane:** Sí… ¿Qué hacés vos acá?

**Anya: **(sonriendo) De hecho… estaba en una cita… pero hace rato que se fue al baño… asumo que me abandonó…

**Shane:** (con cara de haberse dado cuenta de algo) ¡Oh! Oh…

**Anya: **Y dime… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

_Shane se queda callada sin saber qué responder._

ESCENA 35

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Bette está sentada junto a Tina._

**Bette:** (irritada) ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?  
**Tina: **No lo sé…

**Bette:** ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Alice?

**Tina: **No lo sé…

**Bette:** ¿Dónde se metió Sha…?

_Entra Shane algo apresurada._

**Shane:** Ey, chicas… creo que seguir con esto no tiene sentido…

**Bette: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? (levantándose) ¿No habías ido a buscar bebidas?

**Shane:** Mirá… Dana ya no está interesada en Anya… y por cierto que Alice se equivocó…

**Tina:** ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Shane:** Fíjense en el gráfico, nos vemos luego chicas…

_Shane se va._

ESCENA 36

INT. - THE GARAGE – DAY

_Marina está desvistiendo a Jenny y apoyándola en el sillón mientras la besa._

**Jenny:** (gimiendo) Oh Dios…

_Marina comienza a besarla más apasionadamente._

ESCENA 37

INT. - COUNTRY CLUB - LOCKER ROOM

_Bette está viendo el gráfico de Alice en la computadora boquiabierta con Tina detrás. En el gráfico se ve una segunda Anya con una línea que la une a Shane._


End file.
